Trials and Tribulations
by Matsumori
Summary: Practically ever since Goldust made a return to the WWE, he has been the only real friend Booker has ever had; one that Booker's been taking for granted. What happens when Goldust falls in love and doesn't have time for him anymore? R and R, please


Author: Sara Blaze

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE.

Distribution: If you wanna use it, ya gotta ask first.

Rated: PG-13 for some strong language (rating changed).

Timeline: Around March of 2002 ( I really don't know exactly, lol )

Summary: Practically ever since Goldust made a return to the WWE, he's has been the only real friend Booker has ever really had; one that Booker's been taking for granted. What happens when Goldust falls in love with a woman and doesn't have time for him anymore? R and R, please.

A/N: There is **no way** I'm letting any of you know who he's gonna fall in love with in this chapter, because I seriously don't know right now... lol. Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of someone sooner or later, so enough talk. Enjoy the story...

°°°

_**11:45 PM - Parking Lot - After RAW**_

"I can see it now! You'll be dressed up as Batman, and I, Robin! We'll have so much fun Booker, I know it!" Goldust smiled proudly as he walked alongside Booker T, who was quickly making his way to his rental car, obviously trying to get away from his tag team partner.

"Man, I said I don't wanna go to no damn costume party! How many times do I have to tell you!?!" Booker sighed heavily. He was tired. He wanted to go home. Why couldn't Goldust bother him **after** he's gotten some rest?

_Why me? Of all people to bother, why the hell **me**?_ Booker thought as Goldust continued to try to persuade him to come to his brother's birthday/costume party the next week after RAW. Booker had no time and certainly no patience to deal with his weirdo family, or **him** for that matter.

"C'mon Book! Whatdaya say?" Goldust grinned sheepishly. He really wanted Booker to come since everyone else he had invited turned down his invitations...

Booker sighed and rolled his eyes, contemplating wether or not he should accept Goldust's offer. Just so he could leave him alone. Well, at least for tonight.

"My parents are very eager to meet you...". That was it. That had finally set him off. He couldn't stand it anymore. There was no way he was going anywhere with that "gold freak"!

Booker stopped completely in his tracks. He turned around slowly, his eyes intense and angry. "I ain't goin' **nowhere** with **you**! You are nothin' but a sick freak!".

That was harsh. Too harsh. Goldust was deeply hurt, but tired desperately not to show it. He didn't know why Booker would say such a thing to him. Booker was his friend, his **only** friend.

"I don't understand... What did I say...? Surely you didn't mean that..." Goldust frowned worriedly as he bit his lower lip.

_Maybe Booker is just in a bad mood...? He'd never **intentionely** hurt my feelings..._ A shiver ran down his spine as he wondered... _But... what if he really **did** mean it?_.

"Yes I do... I want you to leave me the fuck alone! Get lost, pervert!". Those were words he'd never thought he'd hear coming out of Booker's mouth. They were so insulting and rude. It hurt him... and quite honestly, it scared him...

This wasn't the Booker he'd go out to buy drinks with on those lonely friday nights. This wasn't the Booker who would stick up for him when people made fun of his suit, wigs, and gold paint. This wasn't the Booker he had became friends with. No... it wasn't. This was someone different...

"Are you listening to me?" Booker grew impatient as he watched Goldust go off into his own little world. _"What the hell is he thinking about **now**? Probably somethin' sick..."_ Booker sneered and began walking to his rental car again, snapping Goldust out of his thoughts.

"Book, wait! I'm sorry! I'll... do whatever you want me to do! Just... please don't be mad at me...". He sounded so desperate. So... alone. All he wanted was a friend. And as quickly as he'd gotten one, it was being taken away from him just as quickly.

Booker continued on his tracks, completely ignoring him. Finally reaching his rental car, he opened the door, shutting it behind him. He rolled down the window and looked back at Goldust.

"No! When I say I want you to leave me alone, I mean it. **Get lost**!. Goldust watched as Booker's rental car drove away, feeling his heart break into little pieces. He had lost his best friend. And because of what? His stupidity. His immaturity. His freakishness... It was his fault.

Everytime Goldust would open his mouth to say something totally and completely innocent, it would always come out wrong. And Booker would always get mad at him, say something like 'Man, you got problems!', or 'You're crazy!'.

Sure, when Booker said things like that, it hurt him... but it had never hurt him as much as it did tonight...

Goldust slouched his head down towards his feet, sighing heavily. Why was this happening to him? Why did things always have to go wrong when his life finally seemed like it was going right for a change? He didn't know... and frankly he was sick and tired of thinking about it.

He just wanted to go home, grab a pint of french vanilla ice cream and eat his sorrows away. But then a realization came to him: Booker had taken the rental car. **Their** rental car.

_Shit!!!_ Goldust thought as he slapped his forehead, wincing at the thought of walking all the way back to his hotel room.

Unfortunately, the hotel all the WWE wrestlers and employees were staying at was several miles away from the arena, meaning it would probably take him 45 mins. up to an hour on foot, and hitchhiking was completely out of the question.

He was quite positive no one would pick him up anyway... considering he'd never got a chance to change out of his suit, or even wash the damn smeared paint of his face! He was so busy trying to persuade Booker to come to his brother's party, he had forgotten all about it.

Hold on... That idea was completely out, because he came to yet another realization: **He shared a hotel room with him as well!!!**

There was no way he was going to beg Booker to let him in... he had already caused enough trouble as it is, and he figured that none of the other superstars would let him sleep on their hotel room couch, or even on the damn floor! He was **so** screwed.

_Okay... it isn't all **that** late... maybe I could go back into the building, change into my clothes, and at least **wipe** the paint off my face... then I could figure out what to do next..._. He proceeded towards the door to the arena, only to find it locked.

He felt like screaming, but restrained himself. Instead, he tried the first thing he thought of: Kicking the door down...

That didn't work out all too well. The door was steel, he'd forgotten, and had hurt his foot pretty badly.

He mumbled angry curses, hopping around with his foot in his hands. After most of the pain had gone away, he let go of his foot and slid down on the cold cement ground next to the door, sighing heavily.

_Alright... it's already been established that I can't get back into the building... so I have no choice but to leave the parking lot. But... in **this**!?!_ he thought as he looked down at his suit.

He liked his suit, and never felt embarrassed by it in the ring or backstage... but going **outside** with it on was a completely different story. But then again, considering the situation he was in, he really didn't have too many choices...

He'd either have to go find a place to stay in for the night, or sleep in the parking lot. Those were his only options.

Quickly making his mind up that the latter didn't sound like the best one, he sat up, dusted the dirt off the back of his suit and began walking towards the exit.

He looked around himself. There were quite a few people still hanging around the arena, most of them looked like teenagers. Some stared blankly at him, obviously realizing who he was. While others got up enough guts to actually approach him, holding pins and WWE magazines in their hands, mesmerized like kids in a candy store.

_Oh God, no..._ he thought to himself. He didn't feel like being bothered.

Of course, he loved having fans... meeting them and signing autographs for them... but **now** just wasn't a good time.

In what seemed like a matter of seconds, 20 or so people were completely surrounding him, begging for autographs and screaming "You rock, man!" in his face.

_Oh man... this is going to be one **long** night..."_

°°°

A/N: Okay boys and girls... I know it was a little short, but what did you guys think? Did ya like it? Hate it? I really would love to know all of your opinions. Anyway, I dunno when chapter two will be up... maybe in a week or so, but I can't make any promises. It took me long enough to just type this up ( 4 whole days! ), and I'm planning on the future chapters to be a lot longer than this one. So, it might take me longer than I want it to.

Peace and love,

~ Sara Blaze 


End file.
